Unification War
The Unification War was the last major war the powers of the Trolliverse ever had against each other. It took place very shortly after the events of the Great Invasion War. Pre-War Situations Disappearing Spacecraft Nearly two weeks after the end of the Great Invasion War, many nations reported that their military spacecraft had either completely vanished or were destroyed by an unknown force. Victim nations started blaming unaffected nations, and paranoia became a pandemic. Disappearing Colonies Not only were military spacecraft disappearing, but entire colonial populations were disappearing. Search teams were sent to find the residents, but no intelligent life of any form could be found, and communication relays were either shut down or destroyed completely. Colonial operations for minor colonies were put to a complete halt, and major colonies were given extra security. Old Wounds Nations were still upset at each other after the events of the last war that took place. For instance, the Armageddon Kingdom's relationship with the Greegeeverse was strained because the Greegeeverse's agreement to assist the Arlics in capturing outer territories of the Armageddon Kingdom. Nations like these had already planned for counter-strike operations and secretly funded militias so they could take control of enemy nations. Ignition Terrifiregee, knowing of the massive tensions between the nations of the Trolliverse beforehand, decided to attack the capital of the Hydreg Empire with a small task force. The task force failed miserably, but the Hydregs blamed the Kee'Jod Republic for this act, and attacked the Yingor Colonies. Daikon did not take this act of aggression well, so he sent a fleet of war cruisers to conquer a Hydreg territory. He thought that the fear of invasion would stop the Hydregs in their tracks, but he was wrong. The Hydregs enlisted the help of the Pickleodeon Army, and together they took control of the southwestern part of the Yingor Colonies, and mass deported non-compliant residents. Deportation of Confederate Sympathizers After hearing about this, Weegee immediately made a deportation order. Knowing another Trolliverse was to break out, he did not want to risk another civil war involving the classic secessionists of the past. He had the entire New Confederate Jingoist Party arrested, and sent them to an unknown planet in the outskirts of the Trolliverse. Weegee did the same with every surviving member of the South Aumereecan Invasive Army. He warned the public that if anyone were to be found a sympathizer, they would be deported as well. This caused more public disapproval of Weegee, and even a governor encouraging people via the news to rise up for their beliefs. This lead to her being assassinated by a government agent. War Breaks Out Surprise Attack After hearing about the attacks on the Yingor Colonies, Beegee sent his army over to help take back the colonies. Once Greegee heard about this, he thought it couldn't have been a better time then to take over the Beegee Star System. He sent his army and quickly took over the small system. He didn't hold it long, because the Armageddon Kingdom kicked them out, and struck the Greegeeverse at it's feet. This led to Arlics rising up against the government and trying to bring "balance" to the Armagetian controlled Arlic capital. This failed miserably, only leading to deportation and execution of Arlic terrorists. The Greegeeverse Strikes Back Greegee was so angry at the Armagetians that he sicked his army on Pickleodeon's Army within the Yingor Colonies, and broke their break on the Kee'Jod Republic. Before Rougey Solar the King Hedgie could issue a counter-strike operation, Greegee conquered the Pickleodeverse and put a bounty on Pickleodeon's head. Mysterious Bombings While the Armagetians were fighting for dominance over the Greegian people, millions of planets in the Xyean Galaxies were being bombarded by "flying disks". The Armageddon Kingdom quickly sent their forces to defend it, enabling Greegee's Army to push back the invaders. The disks then started bombing deep within the Daigotu Star Cluster, near the Nexus Gate. This caused the inactive Vyborgitron to light up, and shoot beams of anti-plasma into the gate. Throughout the Trolliverse, there were reports of major settlements being under attacked by unidentified robotic spacecraft. Ghosts of the Dark Ages Yingor historians and military officials warned that a menace of the past had been disturbed, and that they would lay siege unto the Trolliverse. Nations already into the current war ignored the warnings, thinking it was the Kee'Jod Republic's way of deception. Fall of the Argent Dawn Greegian officials began panicking when they seen the mass abduction of colonists. They urged Greegee to focus on defense, worried that the Armagetians were responsible for the abductions. However, Greegee's lust for vengeance lead to the downfall of his own nation. Vyborgitron were spotted above the planetary capital of Argent Dawn. Greegee and other politicians were evacuated, but the civilians couldn't be saved. The entire planet was scorched by Vyborgitronian glassing cannons, and the entire system soon fell apart. Greegeeverse no longer had an established government, as the people were rioting, and the political leaders at the time couldn't find a way to implement the rule of law while fighting the Vyborgitronian invaders. The Kee'Jodian Collapse After hearing of the destruction of Argent Dawn, the Kee'Jodian military was on red alert, and were worried the Daigotu Star Cluster was the next area to be attacked by the Vyborgitron. They tried destroying the inactive Vyborgitron near the Nexus Gate, but that only summoned the Vyborgitron to them. There was a massive siege, resulting in the deaths of billions of Kee'Jodians. Survivors were evacuated to other allied areas, while the military tried to keep the Vyborgitron contained inside so they wouldn't spread elsewhere. However, this did not stop other locations from being hit, as the Vyborgitron were all over the multiverse. Invasion of the Trolliversian Union Finnitania During the events of the Vyborgitron attacks on the Daigotu Star Cluster, the United Kingdom of Finnittania was also under siege. Even with the support of other Trolliversian Union members, the United Kingdom of Finnittania couldn't push back the Vyborgitron. Their weapons were barely effective against the Vyborgitronian armor. Armageddon Kingdom After the first wave of attacks, the Armageddon Kingdom was attacked at the capital, and nearly resulted in a defeat, but the Armagetians were somehow able to disable the Vyborgitron that was attacking. Other places were unlucky, like the Xyean Galaxies. They were quickly turned into a cesspool of war, and the military were pulled back on the order of Armageddongee himself. United 'Gees Galaxy The United 'Gees Galaxy were armed to the teeth in defenses, but sent little support to other members of the Trolliversian Union, in fear of a full scale loss. When the Vyborgitronian invaders came after the desolation of the UGG's allies, they fought very hard, but their repulsive defenses were unable to keep the Vyborgitron out. Little by little, they began losing control of territory. In the midst of victory, the Vyborgitron mysteriously left in great exodus. Meeting of the Minds Devastation was spread far and wide across the Trolliverse. Nearly 3 trillion inhabitants have been killed by sieges and war amongst the nations, while stability has been corrupted. Daikon called for a meeting and invited every leader of the Trolliverse to discuss how they would defend its inhabitants from genocide. Every leader knew that the Vyborgitron would return. Agreeing to an Armistice One of the main points of the meeting was to stop the conflict against each and every nation, in order to focus efforts on fighting the true enemy. In this armistice, the following agreements were made: #The Norish Presidential Republic and other nations unaffected by the first phase of Vyborgitronian attacks would unite to prevent further damages from being made in the Trolliverse #The Hydregs would acknowledge that the Kee'Jod had no resposiblity for the terrorist attack in their capital city #All war must be halted in an effort to suppress further Vyborgitron attacks #The Kee'Jod Republic, the Greegeeverse, and the Beegee Star System would join the Trolliversian Union, but may leave once the threat is dissolved #The Yingor would work with the other races of the Trolliverse in developing a new weapon to annihilate the Vyborgitron for good The Plan After the treaty was signed by all of the leaders that were present, Armageddon announced that he had the perfect weapon to take down the Vyborgitron for good. Knowing that they were mainly entering the Trolliverse through the Nexus Gate, Armagetian scientists had theorized that the X-0000 would be capable of swallowing the portal whole. Once this happened, the portal would collapse on itself, destroying any Vyborgitron entering the Trolliverse. In order to prevent this device from being destroyed, a massive fleet was assembled, and it's main goal was to secure the weapon's passage to the Nexus Gate, and prevent the Vyborgitron from destroying it. Fall of the Nexus Gate Finngee and the UKF became the designated leaders of the operation, and were to lead the Trolliversian Union to the Nexus Gate. Armageddongee and Armageddon Kingdom were responsible for firing the weapon and protecting the attacking fleet from the Vyborgitron, while Daikon and the Kee'Jod Republic were responsible for escorting and providing additional protection. The Norish Republic and other nations were responsible for containing the Vyborgitron where they are. Containment As the fleet approached the Nexus Gate, a group of ten Vyborgitron had been deployed. Seventy of the seventy five cruisers of the fleet were tasked in fighting them off. An Armagetian cruiser containing Armageddongee approached the Nexus Gate, and shot a silver metallic sphere. The sphere formed an energy barrier around the Nexus Gate, which surrounded everysection of it. They closed in on the portal, but the Vyborgitron began firing red laser beams at the Armagetian capital cruiser. It was crippled, and they were being sucked into the closing Nexus Gate. Before it could be consumed by the dying portal, a Kee'Jodian cruiser smashed into the Armagetian capital ship, breaking it's gravitational attraction with the portal. However, the Kee'Jodian cruiser was sacrificed into the Nexus Gate, as the X-0000 closed up. There were massive EMPs that came out of the weapon as the Nexus Gate was being destroyed, shutting down both of the Vyborgitron and the allied fleet. Aftermath After the allied fleet was recovered by Norish rescue teams, Armageddongee, Finngee, their armies, and the Kee'Jodian forces were brought back to safety. The Vyborgitron were retreating, but most were destroyed as they left the Trolliverse borders. The leaders regrouped at the United 'Gees Galaxy capital city, where they celebrated victory against the synthetic war machines. A Treaty to End all Wars Once the final Vyborgitron had left the Trolliverse, a treaty was signed by all of the nations involved in the Unification War, ending it once in for all. But this treaty also meant the large-scale implication of the Trolliversian Union throughout the discovered Trolliverse. All nations became members of the Trolliversian Union as a result of this. Even the Kee'Jod Republic, though hesistant to join in fear of losing it's republican status after the supposed loss of their leader, signed the treaty. The union has been reformed Peace has been brought to the Geeman race But our struggles shall continue The reformation has unfolded, and has been completed Category:Universal Wars